sexual favors?
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: What happens when Priciple Victoria asks Christophe for a sexual favor in exchange for better grades? No sex scene I promise! Onesided Priciple Victoria/Chris. Creepy I know


"These are some pretty serious offences, young man." The bitch of a school principal squawked at me. I was currently sitting in her office with my feet up on her desk and a lit cigarette between my lips. Many teachers and other adults had ordered that I not smoke, especially not on school grounds. But none of them actually had the balls to try and take them from me. If anyone so much as reached for one of my cigarettes they would get my shovel in their face.

All adults and students in this school feared me. That is, all except Principal Victoria. Despite her shrill, thick Minnesotan accented voice, she was a butch woman. Her thick body stood tall, almost as tall as me. Her blond, perm styled hair framed her rectangular shaped face. Large black rimmed glasses circled her dark eyes. The bright make up and clothing didn't help her manish appearance much at all. If anything it made her look even more rediculous.

Though she was a tight ass bitch, she was one of the most rational adults in this town. But then again that wasn't really saying much.

"Let's see here, Christophe." I cringed. I hate it when people used my real name. My bitch of a mother had to give me such an odd name, like she wanted me to feel awkward about it my whole life. Well, on the bright side theirs no chance of someone else sharing the same name as me. "You were caught smoking _in class_ and when the teacher confronted you, you called him a..." She trailed of to squint her eyes at the paper she was reading off of and adjusted her glasses. " 'Miserable cock sucker. ' "

I couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped my throat when she repeated my words. Memory of the teachers face when I called him that flashed through my mind. He was so shocked and appalled by my language that he sent me right down to the principals office.

Principal Victoria sighed. I could tell that she rued the day she quit her job as the elementary school principal to work here at the high school. Bet she didn't have to deal with this much shit back there. Dealing with a bunch of horny, obnoxious teenagers must be a lot worse then dealing with a few bratty kids.

She glanced back at me with tired, dull eyes. This is how most frustrated adults look at me when their tired of dealing with me. I have seen this look on my mothers face a thousand times before."Christophe..." She started slowly. Oh boy, here it comes. She's going to go over all the horrible things that I've done to get me sent down here. Then she's going to give me some sort of pep talk and make me promise not to do it again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She has done this a hundred times before. When will she learn that I will never bend to her will?

To my surprise, she smiles at me. No, not a smile. It was more of a smirk...a seductive smirk?

She leaned over the table on her elbows, her red nailed hands tucked under her square chin. Batting her long blond lashes at me, she moved one hand to stroke the steel toe of my boot on her desk. I watched wearily."You've got quite an impressive record, _Chris_." She said, purring my name. I trembled slightly. I hate being called Chris even more. Especially by old hags like her."No other student I've ever had was sooo..._bad_."

From where I'm sitting, I got a good look at her wrinkled was something I _definitely_ didn't want to see. Then a realization hit me. _She is FLIRTING with me! _A cold chill ran up and down my spine. I wanted to vomit. Taking my feet off her desk and out of her man hands, I sat up straight in my chair. I glared at her. She smiled back at me, making me tremble again.

"You know, I have the power to...erase some stuff on your permanent record." This statement caught my attention. It might be nice to have some of the crap I did erased from my records. It's not that I wanna go to some fancy collage or something, it just that there's limited career choices for a high school delinquent. I decided to humor her.

To show that I was interested, I raised one of my thick eyebrows. "...Go on."

A big grin took up some of her face. Her dark eyes almost sparkled with excitement. I suddenly feared what she would say next. Leaning over her desk, Principal Victoria cooed in what should have been a seductive voice though it sounded strange coming from her. "I'll clear up your profile if you..." She now spoke softly, as if she feared some one would hear."...sleep with me."

A lot of rumors about Principal Victoria's sexuality went around the school. A lot of people think she's a lesbo. Other, smarter people that know that she's married, think that she's unhappy with her husband and likes to sleep around behind his back. I always thought they were just rumors, I never thought they were actually true. Now that I get to witness her disloyalty to her husband first hand, I really wish I haven't. Mostly because she's trying to cheat on him with _me_.

Abruptly, I stood up from my chair. She looked up at me, her dark eyes peaking up from behind the thick rim of her glasses. I looked down at her while taking a deep drag from my cigarette. "Sorry Principal Victoria," I said before taking my used cigarette and burning it out on her forehead."...Not interested." Before she could say a word, I stomped out of her office, grinning. I actually felt proud of my self. I just wondered how she would explain the burn mark to her poor husband.


End file.
